


Little Wolf

by Orchidvines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Moon, Goddesses, Halloween, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Wolf Pack, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidvines/pseuds/Orchidvines
Summary: A small girl who is more at home in the forest than in an abusive house. The powers that be grant a wish and welcomes a new child into the veil. Wolf children are sacred and maybe she needs a pack instead of a human home.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Wolf Character/Original Wolf Character





	Little Wolf

It was a night like any other; the wind was calm, a few clouds dotted the starry sky and the moon was waning towards darkness. There was no haunting wind, no thunderous storm clouds, or a full moon to glint of a dripping knife. I was a night like any other.   
And while the neighborhood slept in their suburban safety, a single light bobbed bright and joyous like the babbling brook or a child's innocent giggles. A little flashlight held by a little hand that a little girl was swinging wildly with fearless abandon. A sweet face hidden by a threadbare coat and rosy with the approaching winter chill seemed to be at home in those dark tress. Because among the fallen leaves and snapped branches lay her safe haven.   
A small cleared out hollow in an old oak tree that was padded by colorful leaves and a ratty blanket that may have once been a shade of pink. It appeared to be an imaginative child's version of a treehouse that never made it off the ground.   
Not a mile away from the safely sleeping neighborhood slept her parents. A man who work's a nine-to-five job a the local bank and a mother that considered herself too beautiful to work. And truly she was beautiful, once. Now her once chestnut brown curls lay in grayed frizz and a plump face had turned saggy and wrinkled at only 40. The man was no better as a fit, athletic body became a beer belly and receding hair not long after the two had married.  
But, for all their fading beauty the little girl that came from their union rivaled Snow White and the woodland fairies in her storybooks. Her hair hung in rich chestnut curls like her mother's once had and eyes as green as the leaves she was so fond of in the warmer months. An innocent smile and happy voice led many to love her, all but her parents.  
Neither had wanted a child. The father had dreams of owning his own branch of the bank he had been working for since college and the mother wanted to keep her figure as perfect as surgery could allow. However, one night changed their future. One night not unlike this one. A normal, quiet, sleepy night where a test read positive and money became tight.   
Between a large alcohol budget and many cosmetic surgeries their funds were just not substantial enough to support a little mouth to feed. This bred hate for one another, their situation, and, eventually, the little girl currently curled up in a tree hollow.   
It began with minor neglect. Not reacting to the cries of a baby in the night, a substandard crib, and the cheapest clothes they could buy for a quickly growing child. They were one of those happy families in Christmas pictures that covered up the screaming at night.   
The fighting was precisely why a little girl was shivering in a tree hollow. On nights that the yelling got too loud or slaps landed just hard enough not to bruise her delicate skin, she tucked herself into the forest and imagined she was one with nature. The chirping of crickets, creaking of old trees, and mournful howls were here lullaby that night as she drifted off.  
\------------------------   
In those same woods, separated only by the firm belief that the creatures of legend belonged in fantasy, a couple cried out their despair. A young couple that had only recently overcome a fourth miscarriage that the wife barely escaped with her life. A young couple that howled with their pack over the loss of a cub that never got to run on a moon lit night or have their first kill.   
Cubs were the most precious members of a pack and although many other creatures on that side of the veil did not share similar worship for their babes, the wolves did. The wolves celebrated each child as a gift from the Moon goddess for that is what they were, each child was a gift. A gift that this couple desperately wanted.   
Their pack was not large but lived comfortably in the cover that nature provided. And while other young couples welcomed little wiggling bundles of joy into the pack, it did not seem to be in their future.  
Which left the pack mournfully howling their sorrows to the dying moon. What they did not realize was that their sorrow was so much and their hope for a child so strong that the Moon Goddess answered. For she had mourned with them. But, she was also keeping watch of a lonely child that lived more like her children than the humans on the other side of the veil.  
And so she watched, waited, and upon the next blue moon on a Halloween night the veil became thin. Thin enough to send a message through and temp a loveless child to the other side.  
\----------------------  
Another fight; this time about who would be taking her trick-or-treating. Because that is what normal suburban families did on Halloween. However, the night had not started out well when the little girl came down dressed as a white wolf cub, little furry ears and tail bobbing with each step. First was on who was responsible for getting her a normal costume. The next on how much it cost, then it escalated into cursing each other into separate bedrooms for the night.   
The little girl never heard anything beyond the first ten minutes of her parents yelling profanities and insults at her or each other. Both had shoved her outside and told her she was old enough to go by herself even though she was barely into her first semester of elementary school. Still, a little wolf child left the house, exited the neighborhood full of laughing families, and made her way to her safe haven in the old oak tree hollow.   
But on that night the blue moon cast strange shadows that tempted a child's imagination. A child that had been interested in tree spirits and fairies eagerly entered the woods.   
Not too long after settling into the hollow, a blue light seemed to dance around her tree. And as curious as a true wolf cub, a little hand reached out to touch the bobbing light. It flitted away and seemed to beckon her forward, away from the relative safety of the hollow.  
And so she followed. Skipping over branches, hopping on stones, and giggling like the child she had never been able to be. While she was following the wispy light, the veil weakened enough to allow a lone child into a new world.   
For the next hour the game continued until the little girl reached a large camp. Structures grouped around trees and fire pits, people playing in the moon light, and a couple still yearning for a child of their own.   
That is where the wisp left the little girl. On the outskirts of a bonfire celebrating the blue moon and their Goddess. It is also where a child found a family that treated her as the gift she was. A true wolf cub now that she had passed through the veil.   
And so, a unloved child became a wolf cub that was loved by her new parents. While, across the veil, a graying woman and a portly man came under scrutiny for their missing child. It became a local legend how a little white wolf went out one blue moon and ran off into the woods to rejoin nature. They were only partially right. She rejoined nature, joined a family, and was welcomed as a child of the moon.   
The new family lived a simple life full of love while the human couple became old and crazed. They swore to anyone who would listen that the howls of wolves followed them, haunting them until the end of their days.


End file.
